A plumbing fitting is known having a hand-held part that is mounted at the outer end of a hose whose inner end is connected to a wall- or counter-mounted mixing valve. The hand-held part has an upstream end piece connected to the hose and a downstream end piece carrying a flow dispenser, either a shower or an aerator depending on use. Such an arrangement is useful as a combination bath fitting, as a sink fitting where it serves both as faucet and spray, and in a hairdressing salon where it is used, typically as a deck mount, at the shampoo sink.
German utility model 1,732,891 describes such a fitting where the hand-held part is basically formed as a decorative synthetic-resin handle having an elbow at one end connected to the hose and an elbow at the opposite end provided with the flow dispenser. These elbows are threaded directly onto the center part formed by the handle.
Such an arrangement leaves little possibility of adjustment or variation. Swapping out the center part does allow one to vary the length and color of it, but is fairly expensive in that the center part is a structural element that must be solidly constructed and intricately machined.